houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeoyRedbird/Zeoy Redbird
I am Just a 16 year old girl with a normal life as i thought but when i was at school with my friend Kala she was saying something but then everything went black when i woke up i was still in the same place but Kala yelled that i was maked and that i was on of the other creatures"Vampy".Later on i had the coughs and when i was in my Grandma Redbirds lavender farm.I was trying to finder but then evertime i was walking i could see spirits of the tribe.Grandma saw me it the ground that i fell and now i met the goddess NYX.When i woke up i was at som,e school called The House of Night .This lady named Nerfret came in and said thanks to my Grandma.The next thing i was doing was Being huged by a bunch of people that was so happy iwas ok.Erik a student helped me up and told me its okay that iw as scared he was scared to at first when he came to The House of Night,Then later i met the other people ,Stevea Rea was short and had Blond curly hair. Shawnee she was a carmel color and ever tall with Dark Brown hair.Erin as shawnee called her twin she was white with Blue eyes.Erik the one that helped me he was handsome Tall and had Drak Black hair.Demien the one that is gay but he was verry nice her helped erik with me and He has brown hair and likes to use big vocab words.At The girls is dormk they told me to ignore Aphrodite , So i did.Later on people were getting ready for bed but i wasn't tierd so i went out side it was 5am but to Vampires its night so when i went to take a walk a raven mock was chasing me so i ran to the boys side of the school and ran to demiens dorm.I started banging on the door till he opened it and i told him everything.He looked so scared that he told me to stay at his dorm no matter if i dont want to .just then we heard a loud crashing sound comeing from a window so i went to go check it out( i know how stupid of me).Just then i opened the window ( i am stupid to do it but i have to be brave at leats) and then somethign scrached me really deep and hard then i fell to the floor.what everthat was had claws and sharp nails with a beak.Remeber zeoybird not all darkness equells bad and not all light equelles good). Then i woke up in some kind of room and everyone was asking me alot af questions till i herd the saying but then i said it outloud "Not all Darkness equals to Bad not all Light Equelles to good." everyone looked at me like i had something on my face and then i knew what that means a war is going to happen against something that only a goddess and a prestess and a Curcle can stop the thing that was coming. I have a new life and a new beganing to controll and be more powerful than Nerfret if i have to fight her '' ''LET the war began!!!!! Chapter to will come soon Merry meet and my Nyx be watching you!!! Category:Blog posts